Diva the Deals Queen
Diva was obviously a hideous eldritch abomination doing a bad job pretending to be human. But... hey. She sold neat stuff. Diva often made deals with her customers. She'd give discounts in exchange for fingers, toes, eyes, ears, memories, languages, feats, abilities, and other odd little harmless promises. Diva was a potential warlock patron. She counted as a Great Old One (GOO) patron. Diva appeared to have multiple bodies. She referred to wanting to "grow" and "get bigger" but hasn't specified how. Eventually, it was revealed that Diva was, in fact, a monster called "The Glutton," an ancient hivemind that destroyed the dwarven city of Whitehelm. She was not switching between bodies or changing her appearance, simply possessing multiple "hosts" at once. Diva-Pocalypse Arc After Diva made a deal with Goro (PC) to gain control of his body for six seconds, she used him to infect Mikhail "Mishka" Haeth and Guildmaster Joan Ripley with special larvae called "Seeds of Gluttony," absorbing them into the hivemind and possessing their bodies. Using Mishka's magical abilities, she infected a large number of high-ranking individuals, such as Warmaster Basil de Rolo, Prince Rina de Rolo, and Lawmaster Melissa Carlyle. However, the party successfully prevented her from possessing criminal underlord Renar Basha, team mom Amari Flatflower, and Archbishop "Lively Fred" Frederick. Meanwhile, Diva used Ripley to head an army of hosts, infecting large swaths of the city's common population using brute force. The party discovered that Diva had different types of hosts: * a queen (which houses her spirit) * primaries (her most powerful hosts, which can potentially become queen should the previous queen die) * hosts (living creatures she has infected) * and puppets (dead bodies she has infected) In order to permanently kill Diva, they had to kill the queen as well as the primary hosts. The party eventually discovered that they could "unhost" a possessed body by killing the person, then resurrecting them. Using this method, they murdered rescued their two hostage allies, Mishka and Ripley. Although Mishka was badly traumatized by this ordeal, the party managed to convince him to stay and assist them. Diva tried multiple times through the arc to possess various party members; however, she only successfully infected one individual (Goro). She also managed to infect Jonn, who she found curious and interesting. The party eventually tracked Diva's queen to the sewers, where Mormiir struck the final blow and slew her. Since then, the city has returned to normal, and she has not been sighted since. Deals Diva traded a Chime of Sleep to Hansel in exchange for his left pinkie finger. She gave Goro the Leech and a Ring of Mind Shielding in exchange for control of sixty seconds of his life, to be taken whenever she wants it. This deal came with some very specific wording (Everything Is Fine and Nothing Bad Happens: Goro Fucks Up). She took 1500g from Roddy exchange for an off-brand Bag of Holding, the Gunnysack. She gave Jonn two Seeds of Gluttony -- small, special vials of writhing black ichor. She claims that a Seed of Gluttony will make someone into a host: a living, breathing person with their soul intact, trapped inside their own body, under Diva's complete control. She gave them to Jonn in exchange for the promise that Jonn would "give them to the correct person at the correct time." In exchange, she promised one vial would be used on Mishka, trapping him in his own personal hell for the remaining 600 years of his life. Category:NPCs Category:Diva Category:Coyote